Episode:Audrey Parker's Come and Gone
The astral projection of a dead 4400 leads Tom and Diana to a killer. | image = Young Audrey Parker.jpg | caption = | season = Four | number = 403 | airdate = 1 July 2007 | writer = Nick Wauters | director = Colin Bucksey | previous = | next = }} Synopsis Audrey Parker, 74, lives alone in a nice house surrounded by memories from her youth. Although she's led an exciting life, Audrey feels unfulfilled. As a young woman she only cared about the superficial things life had to offer. Now, in the twilight of her life, Audrey finds herself missing the company of other people. The only person Audrey sees on a regular basis is her nurse, Hanna, who only comes in a few times a week to administer medication. We soon learn that Audrey took promicin and developed the ability to astral project. Audrey can send the projection (a younger version on herself) anywhere she wants. But no can see or hear her. Audrey uses the ability to follow the lives of complete strangers. To watch them experience all the things she missed out on. Audrey writes a regular blog about her experiences and posts it anonymously. However, promicin use is still a crime and the blog soon gets the attention of NTAC. Tom and Diana show up at the library where Audrey works. They traced the blog to one of the library's computers. But Audrey is able to hold off their suspicions. Tom and Diana soon discover the truth. But when they go to arrest Audrey they find her dead. The medical examiner thinks Audrey accidentally overdosed on her medication. But we soon learn that the astral projection of Audrey is still alive. And Audrey knows she didn't kill herself. She was murdered. Audrey discovers that she can communicate with Tom and Diana through different electronic devices. But every time she does, her projection fades a little bit. Audrey soon learns that she is going to fade away completely no matter what. So she doesn't have much time find her killer. Audrey eventually leads Tom and Diana to her murderer who turns out to be Lucas, Hanna's son. Lucas, without his mother's knowledge, gave Audrey an overdose so she wouldn't wake up while he was robbing her. His intention was never murder. In other events, Shawn enlists Heather Tobey to help him reopen the 4400 Center and his healing foundation. The government tries to shut Shawn down, but Tom helps his nephew keep the center open. And Meghan Doyle brings her father to Shawn to be healed. Meanwhile, Kyle, under Cassie's instruction, steals the book written by the White Light cult. Cassie Dunleavy then tells Kyle to meet her at an intersection at 2AM. Kyle shows up only to witness a car accident. He rushes over to the overturned van to find Isabelle Tyler. She was being transferred to another prison. Meanwhile, Ben Saunders and Maia come to Seattle to visit Diana. Cast and Characters * Jenni Baird as Meghan Doyle * Billy Campbell as Jordan Collier (credit only) * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Sean Devine as P.J. * Graeme Duffy as Brady Wingate * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Isabelle Tyler * Brennan Elliott as Ben Saunders * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Richard Kahan as Marco Pacella * Tristin Leffler as Cassie Dunleavy * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Constance Towers as Audrey Parker * Laura Mennell as Young Audrey Parker * Greg Anderson as Lloyd * Val Cole as Reporter * Kathryn Gordon as Heather Tobey * Anthony Harrison as Captain Tierney * Jake LeDoux as Lucas * Jane McGregor as Vanessa Martin * Parisa Mehregan as Kathy * Robert Moloney as Philip Delacroix * John Moore as Donald Doyle * Kirsten Robek as Medical Examiner * Kerry Sandomirsky as Hanna Back to Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes